


through the jungle through the dark [podfic]

by YesIsAWorld_PodFic (YesIsAWorld)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I promise, M/M, Niall is injured but he's fine, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Road Trips, but it happens, ex-friends to Lovers, it's not graphic - just mentioned, oh no niall, shark attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld_PodFic
Summary: Louis and Harry were best friends, until they weren’t. Five years after they last spoke they’re forced to drive cross-country to visit an injured friend. If they can’t get over the past, it will be a very long week together.





	through the jungle through the dark [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [through the jungle through the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7001032) by [YesIsAWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld). 



  
_cover art by YesIsAWorld_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://soundcloud.com/user-311629545/through-the-jungle-though-the-dark) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [through the jungle through the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7001032)

 **Author:** [YesIsAWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld)

 **Reader:** [YesIsAWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld_PodFic)

 **Length:** 59:45


End file.
